The present invention concerns a class of magnesium organic phosphates having unusual physical properties and a process for making these substances.
Magnesium dialkyl phosphates have been prepared in the past as white solids by reacting the corresponding sodium salt in an aqueous medium with a magnesium compound such as magnesium hydroxide or magnesium chloride, see Japanese Pat. No. 16670 (1965) and U.S. Pat. No. 2,228,659. These water insoluble salts have been used as additives to improve the dyeability of polyacrylonitrile and as lubricating oil additives to increase resistance to thermal degradation and to reduce wear and corrosion.